


Stunticons

by DaisylovesRumble



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Human, Pregnancy, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisylovesRumble/pseuds/DaisylovesRumble
Summary: This is a drabble that is separate from my Transformers in Real Life series.
Relationships: Frenzy/Rumble/You
Kudos: 8





	Stunticons

The Stunticons are fascinated by Daisy being pregnant. One day Daisy is sitting in the mess hall on the Nemesis and feels herself being stared at. She turns and sees that all the Stunticons have stopped talking and are just staring at her. She suddenly feels tense, especially since Rumble is on duty. She suddenly feels smaller than she usually feels. At 5 feet tall, she is small for a human adult, but suddenly she feels like an ant.

Daisy turns back to her phone, trying to relax and play a game. The next thing she knows, Drag Strip is kneeling down beside her. “Can I, ya know, feel?” he motions toward her swollen abdomen. 

Daisy nods. Drag Strip uses mass shifting to get his servo to a size that is workable, and lays it on her tummy. He feels the baby moving around, and then smiles in surprise when he feels a kick. “Does that hurt you?”

Daisy assures him that it does not, and the next thing she knows she is surrounded by Stunticons, all of them mass shifting so that they too may feel the Cybertronian/Human hybrid infant that is growing inside of her.


End file.
